parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TheBlueE2's Thomas Parody Casts.
Here are some parody casts for TheBlueE2's Thomas videos. Cast Thomas/TUGS Parody Casts (ENGINES) *Thomas as Ten Cents *Percy as Sunshine *Gordon as Big Mac *Spencer as Top Hat *Harvey as Warrior *Toby as OJ *Edward as Hercules *Duck as Grampus *Victor as Captain Starr *Diesel 10 as Captain Zero *Diesel as Zorran *Bill and Ben as Zip and Zug *Arry and Bert as Zebedee and Zak *Emily as Lillie Lightship *Mavis as Sally Seaplane *Molly as Pearl *Jebediah as Old Rusty *Spencer as Bluenose *Silver Fish as Nantucket *Cerberus as Johnny Cuba *Donald and Douglas as Frank and Eddie *BoCo as Fire Tug *Derek as Izzy Gomez *Skarloey as Coast Guard *Ivor as Billy Shoepack *and more Thomas/Theodore Tugboat (Thomas Engine) *Thomas as Theodore *Percy as Hank *Emily as Emily *James as George *Edward as Foduck *Sir Topham Hatt as The Dispatcher *Mavis as Rebecca *Harvey as Shelburne *Toby as Northumberland Submarine *Merrick as Clayton *Stepney as Digby *Daisy as Carla *Hector as Guysborough *Cranky as Owen *George as Tex *Bertie as Bedford *Gordon as Stewiacke *Rosie as Pugwash *Madge as Constance *Diesel as Oliver *Donald & Douglas or Bill & Ben as Philip and Fillmore *Annie & Clarabel as Petra & Pearl *Toad as Barrington *Scruffey as Bobby *Old Slow Coach as Bonavista *Henry as Truro *Henrietta as Dorothy *Duck as Baddeck *Oliver as Nautilus *The Diesel as Cabot *Troublesome Trucks as Cabot's Cargo *Molly as Sigrid *Trevor as Blandford *Bash & Dash as Bingham & Blankton *Lord Harry/#6/Patrick (from RWS) as Snorri *Rocky as Bayswater *Lady as Isabel *Flora as Bluenose *Neville as Inverness *Hank as Canso *Terence as Kulu the Canoe *Proteus as Haliburton *Millie as Millie *BoCo as Dartmouth *Caitlin as Clementine *Isabella as Freda *The Spiteful Brakevan as Brunswick *Harold as Donald Dock *Thumper as Jasper Dock *Bluebell (from RWS) as Cocomagh *Salty as Fundy *Hiro as Shamus *Stafford as Seabright *Culdee (from RWS) as Colchester *Paxton as Cumberland *Derek as Scally *Arthur as Chester *Marion as Katherine *Patrick as Kirby *Ferdinand as Kingston *Isabel (from RWS) as Clare *Frank (from RWS) as S.S. Malarkey *Mike (from RWS) as Igloo *Jock (from RWS) as Louis *Albert (from RWS) as Gregor *Dowager Hatt as Queen Stephanie *Caroline as Caroline *Primrose (from RWS) as Emma Sophia *Duchess of Hamilton (from RWS) as Linda *Victoria (from RWS) as Gloria Cornwallis *Helena (from RWS) as Margaree Pride *Catherine (from RWS) as Catherine *The Mountain Railway Truck (from RWS) as Jennifer *Pip (from RWS) as Julia *Emma (from RWS) as Margaret *Dulcie (from RWS) as Caroquette *Porter as Henry Eben *Belle as Olympia *Duke as William B. *The Horrid Lorries as The Rhyming Rock Brothers of Ecum Secum Thomas/Rayman Parody Casts (Thomas) *Thomas as Rayman *Duck as The Magician *Lady as Betilla the Fairy *Duncan as Mozzy/Bzzit *Coaches as Electoons *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Tarayzan *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as The Musician *Percy as Joe *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark *Foolish Freight Cars (from Season 1) as Antitoons *The Spiteful Breakvan as Moskito *Troublesome Trucks as Livingstones and Hunters *Evil Thomas as Dark Rayman *Edward as Globox *James as Murfy *Oliver, Duck, Scruff, Whiff, and Charlie as The Teensies *Emily as Ly the Fairy *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Ssssam the Snake *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Carmen the Whale *Murdoch as Clark *Sir Topham Hatt as Polokus *Stepney, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Trevor as The Globox Children *Molly as Uglette *D261 as Admiral Razorbeard *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Hector the Horrid as Ninjaws *Bulgy as The Zombie Chickens *Splatter as Axel *Dodge as Foutch *Cranky as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Max, Monty, Bulgy, Devious Diesel, and Derek as The Robo Pirates *Geroge as Jano *Bulstrode as Grolem 13 *Tracy (from The Little Engine That Could (2011 film) as Tily *The Chinese Dragon as The Robot Dinosaur *Tootle (from Little Golden Book Land) as Otto Psi *Stanley as Romeo Patti *Rusty as Gonzo *Smudger as Andre *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Dark Lums *The Horrid Lorries as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Spencer as Count Razoff *Elizabeth as Begoniax *Arry, Bert, S.C.Ruffey, and Fred as The Knaarens *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could (2011)) as Reflux the Knaaren *Boco as Photographer *Montana (from Play Safe) as The Bubble Dreamer *Old Stuck Up as The Magician *Spamcan as Big Mama Thomas/Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts (Thomas Bandicoot) *Thomas as Crash Bandicoot *Emily as Coco Bandicoot *Edward as Crunch Bandicoot *Casey Jr. as Aku Aku *Diesel as Dr. Neo Cortex *Mavis as Nina Cortex *Elizabeth as Madame Amberly *Cerberus as Uka Uka *James as Dingodile *Bill as Dr. N. Gin *Toby as Fake Crash/Trash Bandicoot *Percy as Polar *Tillie as Tawna Bandicoot *Georgeas Nitrous Oxide *Molly as Pasadena Opossum *Evil Thomas as Evil Crash *and more Thomas/Spyro the Dragon Parody Casts (Spyro the Dragon) *Thomas as Spyro *Edward as Sparx *Toby as Blink *Duke as Professor *Oliver as Flame *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Hunter *Lady as Zoe *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer) as Sgt. James Byrd *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Bianca *Neville as Cleetus *Spencer as Gnasty Gnorc *Daisy as The Sorceress *Duck as Agent 9 *Henry as Moneybags *Belle as Elora *Rosie as Ember *Mavis as Sheila *Gordon as Bentley *Diesel as Ripto *Arry and Bert as Crush and Gulp *Diesel 10 as Red *Fergus as Tomas *Donald as Delbin *Douglas as Nestor *Duke as Zeke *Rocky as Cosmos *Hank as Trondo *Murdoch as Volteer *Toots (from Porky's Railroad) as Cyril *Emily as Cynder *Evil Emily as Evil Cynder *Hiro as Ignitus *Hector as Ice King *D261 as Malefor *Derek as Mason Thomas/Croc Parody Casts (Thomas) *Thomas as Croc (Both the main heroes) *Casey Jr. (from Disney's Dumbo/Casey Jr. and Friends) as King Rufus *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Luke, Tom Jerry (from Casey Jr. and Friends) Toots (from Porky Pig's Railroad/Casey Jr. and Friends) Huey (from Casey Jr. and Friends), Trevor, Henry, Gordon, James, Duck, Oliver and Whiff as Gobbos *Sir Topham Hatt as Swap Meet Pete *Edward as Croc's Father *Molly as Croc's Mother *Percy as Croc's Adorable Little Brother (Both small and green) *Harold as Beany the Bird (Both flying in the air) *Duke as Professor Gobbo *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 film') as Baron Dante (Both evil, strong and mean to Thomas and Croc) *Duncan, Smudger, Bulgy, George, Max, Monty, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton and Sidney as Dantinis *D261 as Pirate Dantinis *Diesel as Flibby (Both devious) *Spencer as Neptuna (Spencer is a villain in HOTR) *Diesel 10 as Cannon Boat Keith Thomas/Hugo the Troll (Thomas the Troll Engine) *Thomas as Hugo *Emily as Hugolina *Stanley as Rat *Percy as Rit *Rosie as Rut *Daisy as Scylla *Diesel as Don Croco Thomas/Super Mario Bros. (Super Thomas Bros.) * Thomas as Mario * Henry as Luigi (Henry and Luigi are both brother figures to Thomas and Mario) * Peter Sam as Yoshi (Peter Sam and Yoshi are both young) * Emily as Princess Peach (Thomas has a crush on Emily, just like Mario has a crush on Princess Peach) * Mavis as Princess Daisy (Mavis and Princess Daisy are both girlfriends to Henry and Luigi) * Madge as Birdo * Edward as Toad * James as Wario (James and Wario are both vain and like to cause trouble) * Diesel as Waluigi (Diesel and Waluigi are both brother figures to James and Wario) * Diesel 10 as Bowser Thomas/Sonic the Hedgehog (Thomas the Hedgehog Engine) * Thomas as Sonic * Percy as Tails * James as Antonie * Molly as Bunnie * Emily as Sally * Duck as Rotor * Edward as Uncle Chuck * Bulgy as Dr. Robotnik (AOSTH)/Dr. Eggman * Bill as Scratch * Ben as Grounder * Diesel as Snively * Gordon as Knuckles * Rosie as Amy * Duncan as Shadow * Isabella as Sonia * Jack as Manic * Henry as Ray * The Fat Controller as Sally's Dad * The Thin Controller as Mr. Steward * Murdoch as Ari * Spencer as Coconuts (Neville can't be Coconuts because Neville is a goodie and Coconuts is a badie) * Mavis as Dulcy * Billy as Griff * Diesel 10 as Dr. Robotnik (SatAM/SU) * Splatter as Sleet * Dodge as Dingo * Henrietta as Cream * Daisy as Breezie * Oliver as Lucas * Toby as Silver * Toad as Big * Stepney as Rocket the Sloth * Donald as Mighty * Douglas as Espio * Fergus as Mr. Tanaka * Sir Handel as Vector * Peter Sam as Charmy * Elizabeth as Rogue * Bertie as Robotnik Jr. * George as Professor Gerald Robotnik * Monty and Max as Bocoe and Decoe Thomas/Kirby (Thomas: Right Back at Ya!) *Thomas as Kirby *Emily as Ribbon *Molly as Adeleine *Bulgy as King Dedede *Diesel as Escargoon *Rosie as Tiff *Percy as Tuff *James as Tokkori *Henry as Rick *Bill as Pon *Ben as Con *Edward as Meta Knight *Donald as Sword Knight *Douglas as Blade Knight *Gordon as Knuckle Joe *Elizabeth as Sirica *Duck as Iroo *Peter Sam as Spikehead *Henrietta as Honey *Toby as Chef Kawasaki *Daisy as Lady Like *BoCo as Sir Ebrum Category:TheBlueE2